Nightmare
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Sora has become plagued by nightmares, horrifying nightmares with blood and death! When what he dreams starts to become real, he begins to question his sanity when signs point to someone closeto them causing these events. Full Summary inside


Title: Nightmare.

Author: SakuraSango

Rated: M

Warning: male/male pairings (duh!), blood, scary moments, can be seen as gory at times, angst, blood,

Pairings: Sora/Suano, Shinichirou/Nanami

Summary: Sora has become plagued by nightmares, horrifying nightmares with blood and death! But the teen decides to ignore them deciding that they're just the remnants from the stress of everything that had happened. However when what he dreams starts to become real, Sora wonders if he should have ignored them. He begins to question his sanity when signs point to someone close to them causing these events. As time goes on, Sora starts to question if he is really the one causing these horrible events? And just who is that watching in the shadows?

A/N: Hmm sorry if the summary sucks, I worked on it for like 5 minutes (I'm not joking!) I want a good suspenseful summary with you know no real clues to what is happening. Anyways be sure you read the warnings, if you don't like don't read!

Also this is my first time writing this series so please tell me if I am screwing anything/one up and I'll try to fix it.

Also sorry for the title. It was the only thing I could think of. Sorry...

_x-x-x-_

_"But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_ _"_

_'Lies' By: Evanescence_

_x-x-x-_

_Screams choked the boy as he ran down the empty hallway, his sneakers pounding harshly against the tiled floor. Thuds echoed in the empty room, deafening the boy. He had no idea why he was running. But every time he tried to slow down his body would yell at him._

_"Run faster you idiot!" His mind screamed. Sora moaned as he pressed fingers to his temples, pressing hard trying to rid himself of the headache it was causing. Closing his eyes, he rounded the corner half-surprised that he knew where to run even without seeing._

_Breaths became pants as he ran down another long, empty, cold hallway. Shouldn't someone hear him? Sora wondered as his feet pounded harshly. It was class time, someone somewhere should have heard him. Should have opened the door to yell at him to not run. _

_Fear gripped his heart as he turned down another empty, cold, long hallway. This was starting to scare him, Sora decided as he ran. In his chest his heart fluttered trying to keep up with the sprinting boy. Already he was starting to loose speed. He had no idea how long or far he had been running but it had to have been a couple miles now._

_Slowing to a jog before stopping Sora leaned against the cold, white wall unable to continue running anymore. His body had hit its limit. Sighing he slid down the wall, his tired legs no longer able to hold him upright. Even with them curled under him, the blue haired teen could feel the muscles quiver at the overuse. Pressing a hand to his chest, Sora tried to calm the fluttering muscle, telling himself it was alright. Whatever he was running from was gone. Gone! He could stop running now._

_Blinking Sora looked around as he breaths calmed, his lungs now able to take a break from their exercise. Glancing around he watched as the sun set, the vibrant oranges and reds flooding the hallway, giving the once dismal place a beautiful look. Staring out the windows Sora lost himself in the sunset, his mind calming at the peaceful scene._

_Already he could feel the self-induced headache leave. His mind no longer shouted for him to run and not to stop. Instead now in his mind was the peaceful calmness that he had known of before Yoru's arrival._

_Blinking Sora rose, hand on the wall to steady himself since his legs still quivered from the run. Carefully he turned down another hall, his hand holding him upright. He'd go to the Nanami. He'd have some medicine for the lingering headache. Then Sora would tell him about the weird feeling he had, as the nurse poured him some hot tea to calm the strained nerves. _

_'Yeah,' Sora mused as he walked down the hall, more determined now, 'he'll tell me it's just something small. Something that will make me laugh afterwards.' Maybe something spooked him and his already taxed mind and nerves overreacted. Already that sounded like a logical possibility. He had already been to hell and back, they all had! It was only normal for him to spook at the smallest things for a little while._

_Nodding to himself, more to calm his frayed nerves, Sora knocked on the closed door. Sighing he leaned against the door, eyes closing as fatigue covered him in a heavy veil. Already he could feel the effects of his extended exercise workout. Blinking he forced himself to stay awake. He could sleep as soon as he grabbed something for his head. Suano would just have to understand when he drug his tired butt into bed at seven instead of staying up all night. _

_Blushing Sora pounding on the door again as his mind flashed back to the nights that the two had spent together recently. Clearing his throat Sora tugged open the door confused on why Nanami never answered. Especially since the lights were on. _

_Pulling open the door, he walked in, eyes looking around the small room. The small room was empty except for a small bed that was mostly covered by a privacy screen. Perhaps Nanami walked out for a second, it was almost the end of the day. He could have snuck out to take a break. Or perhaps someone was too sick to head to the nurse's office to get help. _

_Walking in Sora still checked, his gut told him to look around. Somehow his gut knew that Nanami was here, somewhere in the room. Walking completely into the room Sora screamed as the room was suddenly eloped in darkness, a loud pop filling the air! _

_Blinking to clear his eyes to the sudden darkness, the teen spun around hands pressed to his chest. Glancing up at the small light above him Sora realized that the light bulb had burnt out. Breathing deeply he pressed a hand to the wall, laughing silently at how he had reacted to it._

_The teen continued the hunt letting his gut and feet show him the path. The room was filled with a deep orange light from the setting sun, enough to make out figures and colors but not enough to survive with. Blinking he narrowed his eyes, trying to focus as good as he could; slowly he could make out more of the room as he walked to the small bed. _

_For some reason he was being pulled to it! A reason he could not state for sure. Bending down slightly- to get a better look at the bed in the darkness- Sora was able to see there were what looked like legs under the blanket. _

_Smiling Sora straightened. That could be it! The nurse could have easily been resting on the bed, if it had been a quiet day he would have had nothing to do. And with nothing to do he could have decided to sleep for a little bit. Perhaps he had slept too long. Walking closer to the bed Sora almost felt guilty for having to bother him for medicine._

_Maybe he could leave without it. Yet his gut still pulled him closer. His mind was whispering to him, telling him softly to turn around. _

_'Don't look! Please don't look,' his mind begged. Sora almost felt that if it had been a real person, his mind would have been tugging on his arm, knees locked as he begged the teen to walk away._

_But Sora was too bull headed for his own good sometimes. He had to know what was going on. He needed the medicine. At least that's what he told himself now._

_Reaching the privacy screen, the teen touched to cold metal, goosebumps sliding up his arm immediately. He never liked hospitals or doctor offices, more so after his visit to the hospital after falling out of the windows at the school. He was still amazed, when he saw just how high up the window was, that he had survived with no problems. _

_Breathing deeply Sora gathered his wits, as he walked around the screen ready to wake up the other man. Reaching down he grabbed the thin, white blanket only to reel back quickly. Why was it soaked? He wondered, staring at the blanket. It looked stained, but with what he could not tell._

_Stepping back to hit the setting sun light he brought the hand up to his face, eyes squinting to see what he had touched. Breaths quickened as he stared at his hand. Blood red liquid stained his pale skin. Glancing back down he tugged off the what he now noticed to be a stained blanket. _

_Staring back at him, with terrified wide eyes was Nanami. His mouth still agape, as though trying to scream for help as he was attacked. His mutilated body lied on the blood soaked bed. Muffling his screams with his bloodied hand Sora backed away, trying to stay away from the blood that dripped off of the bed and onto the tiled floor. Turning around he tried to run out of the room. He needed help._

_Help!!_

_HELP!_

_HEELP!! _

_He screamed silently, his voice catching in his throat as he tried to force himself out of that room! Already he could feel the room spinning as he forced himself upright. Sora had never liked the sight of blood, a simple cut was enough to make him feel woozy, his head becoming light. But this sight! It was too much. Black spots covered his vision as he tried to get out. _

_Shaking his head Sora tried to clear his vision as he tripped. Falling to the floor the teen slammed his chin into the ground, the pain radiating across his face. With a pained moan he rolled himself to his back, trying to gather the strength to rise. Eyes scoured the floor, trying to find what he had tripped over as he forced himself upright. Blinking he stared at a leg lying across the room. With blood splattered on the floor Sora could not help but follow the limb to it's owner. Shaking like a leaf in a storm, Sora crawled on his hands and knees, trying to figure out just where the rest of the 'body' was. _

_Gasping Sora screamed, his voice echoing in the still room as he stared at two bodies huddled together. Stuffed into a small space between the desk and the medicine cabinet was his boyfriend and Matsuri. Bile rose up his throat has he pushed himself up trying to escape the horror scene! How in the hell did it all turn like this. What the hell was going on! Who was doing this?_

_Stepping back, Sora could barely remember that he had to run out of the room. Instead he pressed a hand, the same bloodied hand as before, to his chin to still the blood that seeped from it. Sliding back, Sora banged against something soft._

_Shaking he was too scared to look back. He didn't want to see. He didn't! Tears flowed from his eyes as he slowly turned around, his eyes widening as he stared at the dark haired man, his body held up against the wall by bloody stakes. Strange designs were carved in his arms, blood dripping from the wounds, puddling on the floor under his feet._

_"Nii-chan," Sora whispered brokenly as he tried to reach out for the body. He couldn't be alone! He just couldn't! Tears flowed freely as he curled up on the bloody floor. Slowly the blood showed everywhere, on the floors, the walls, even the ceiling. The once clean room now showed just how gruesome it really was. Screaming Sora tugged at his hair!_

Gasping Sora rose quickly in his bed, a hand pressed against his pounding heart. Gulping he quickly looked around, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. Blue eyes took in the dark room slowly. He was in his room. Not at the nurse's office. There was no blood anywhere and no dead bodies. Glancing down he stared at his sleeping boyfriend who whimpered a protest at the sudden movement.

Sora remembered how Suano had fallen to sleep on Sora's arm. The arm that was now pressed to his heart. Sympathy filled the teen as he watched Suano roll onto his back a hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You ok?" Suano mumbled, his voice cracking from sleep.

Nodding Sora leaned down his lips ghosting his lover's. "Yeah, sorry for waking you up. I'm going to get a drink."

Smiling Suano leaned up kissing his lover lightly before rolling onto his side, curling his legs up into his chest. Arms dug under the shared pillow as Suano fell back to sleep, small snores filling the air.

Still shaking Sora rose from the bed (careful to not bother his boyfriend anymore for fear of being punched) and walked to the door. He needed to walk. To try to walk out the horrible scenes he had seen. Grabbing the shirt that had been tossed onto Suano's bed, Sora tugged it on as he grabbed the door handle. He didn't care what his clothes looked like, or if his sweat pants he wore had stains from the romp they had just had earlier that night. The only thing that mattered right now, Sora decided as he silently closed the door behind him, was to get away from the nightmare that he had just waken from.

The nightmares had slowly been getting worse and worse every night. At first they had stared out with him just running. Running from an unknown horror. Sora would run for hours passing the same halls and never getting help. Sometimes he could see others standing in the hall, yet they never saw him. Never stopped him or yelled after him if he was alright.

But this had been the first night he had seen such horrible scenes. Such bloody and gory scenes. Sora still shook from the memories of the dream. Bile burned at his throat as he tried to keep from loosing his dinner. Blood rushed out of his head, leaving him with the feeling of walking on clouds as he walked the silent halls. It was too eerie for the teen as he turned for the doors. He had to get outside, had to get away from everything that reminded him of his horrible dream.

Slowly he could feel his mind clearing. A soft breeze rippled his hair, as it brushed against his face like a cool cloth. Already he could feel the blood returning to his head. His temples throbbed as he walked away from the cold building. The cold grass poked at his bare feet, reminding Sora that he had forgotten his shoes as he walked towards the chain linked fence.

Pressing his face against the chilled links, Sora tried to clear his mind. Yet every time he closed his eyes the scenes haunted him. Cries choked at his throat again as his eyes flew open. How was he going to sleep if he could not remove these horrible scenes from his mind. What if the next dream was worse?! It probably would be, especially since each one before had been getting worse. Shuddering Sora grabbed his throat as he felt dinner from earlier rise up.

Pushing himself away from he fence, Sora ran for a large tree before bending over behind it. Coughing he threw up Nanami's home cooked dinner, gagging as his eyes rolled back from the horrible stench. Finally when his stomach had been completely emptied, the teen stumbled to a near-by tree before collapsing. He just could not find the strength to head back to his room. To his comfortable bed.

Closing his eyes, Sora was completely content to just sleeping there. The wind was soft enough to keep it from getting too hot, yet not strong enough to chill the boy. Plus the tree wasn't too rough, and the grass made a soft seat. Maybe even a soft bed. Sora's breaths slowly slowed, until they almost marked sleep.

"Hey what are you doing there!"

The teen jumped at the voice his eyes flying open. A small smile crossed his face as he watched Shinichirou walk closer. His heart fluttering with joy.

'_See,_' he told himself, '_it was just a horrible dream._'

Blinking Shinichirou glanced at the half-lying Sora, before kneeling down, concern in his eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly, eyes roaming over the teen's body as though looking for wounds.

Sora nodded, his mind reeling for an excuse. He couldn't tell about the dreams! Sora had decided to ignore them, they would go away sooner or later. Sora could only hope that it was sooner, at least before he lost his mind.

Clearing his throat, he realized that Shinichirou was still staring at him. Though he looked really close to running for to grab Nanami to check him out. Blinking he shook his head, trying to clear his racing thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Sora sighed as he forced his tired body to stand. Shakily he held the tree, his hand sliding against the rough bark. The pain help him to see that he was awake, that this wasn't a dream. It was slowly becoming harder and harder to tell what was dream and what was reality.

"I'm sorry," he repeated pushing himself away from the tree. "I wasn't feeling good and I didn't want to wake up Suano again, since I already woke him up once tonight and so I came out here to get some fresh air. I guess I almost fell asleep."

It wasn't a complete lie, just not the full truth.

Sighing Shinichirou stood running a hand through his dark hair. "I should punish you for being out here so late, breaking curfew after all. But," pausing he looked up at the dark building. Every light had been out for at least three hours now, all of the students were sleeping peacefully. "But I'll look away this time. Get back to bed and stay there ok."

Nodding Sora whispered his thanks as he shakily walked back to the dark building. Pausing a second at the door Sora looked back long enough to see that Shinichirou was still there, probably checking to make sure that everything was ok. Sora hoped he would not find where he had been sick, the teen felt guilty for loosing his dinner over such a minor thing as a nightmare. Especially such a good dinner.

Turning back to the door he snuck back in, his feet happy to have gotten back indoors. Sora had tender feet, he always did, and the ground outside was starting to hurt him.

Silently he opened to door, sneaking back into his room. The rotten taste in his mouth remindng him of his venture outside. Smacking his lips, Sora shuddered at the taste. Quickly gathering his toothbrush and toothpaste the teen slipped back out, sneaking to the shared bathroom to clean out his mouth.

Quickly he ran the brush over his teeth and tongue, scrubbing them till there was nothing left but a fresh minty taste in his mouth. Rinsing out his mouth Sora leaned his head against the mirror, desperately trying to ignore the fragments of the dream that still lingered.

Glancing up at the mirror the boy rasped out a choked cry, his eyes widening at the sight. His reflection smirked evilly back at him, blood dripping from his left eye as he raised a blood stained hand up in a wave. Teeth showed as he snarled at Sora, as if teasing him, taking delight in the teen's horrified stare.

Clenching his eyes shut, Sora fisted his hair tugging harshly at it. "Stop it, stop it, stop it..." He muttered his mantra forcing himself to calm down. It was a dream, nothing more. It had to be.

'_Just look back at the mirror,_' Sora told himself, '_look and see it's fake. Not real._'

Shakily the teen looked back up, sighing as he saw his own face staring back. Quickly he gathered his stuff and ran out of the room.

Slipping back into the bedroom silently Sora yawned as he feet shuffled back to the beds. Without even bothering to pull off his shirt again Sora collapsed on Suano's empty bed. He'd sleep here tonight; Sora did not want to risk waking up Suano sneaking back into bed. Yawning he dug at the blankets, covering them over his body as tired eyes quickly glanced at the alarm clock above his head on the head board. Blood red numbers read 3:00am. Shuddering at the color of the numbers Sora turned the clock backwards deciding to ignore that little fact. He was hoping for a peaceful sleep.

_x-x-x-_

Sora had been sleeping soundly, the most sound he had slept for almost a month now when he was jolted from his sleep as something slammed into his head. Blinking he realized it was dark...

...And soft.

Ok that confused him slightly as he rolled over trying to figure out what was happening. Reaching up, he realized that a pillow had covered his face. Sighing Sora tugged the soft pillow off of his face, once again wishing he was a little brighter early in the morning. Sitting up he yawned stretching. Locking his fingers together the teen raised his arms up stretching his back as a shoe connected with his temple.

"What was that for!" He cried out, glancing at his fuming boyfriend. Mentally he tried to figure out what he had done this time. Suano was prone to outbursts, yet they were caused by something.

"Why are you over there?" Suano asked as he pulled himself out of the mussed bed. Without waiting for an answer he started gathering his school clothes while pushing his tangled pink hair behind his shoulder. Pausing he looked back over at the stunned Sora, "Hmm?"

"Umm," once again Sora was reeling for the story that he had used when caught outside. Blinking he quickly forced himself to remember. He had to be fast, Suano could pick up lies in him better then anything else. Wetting his lips, Sora slid his legs to the edge of the bed, his eyes staring at the wood floor under him. "I wasn't feeling good. Remember when you woke up and I told you I was getting a drink?"

Suano nodded silently waiting for the rest of the story before reacting to it.

Sora continued, "I was feeling sick. Really sick so I walked around outside for a while. And well when I came back you were so peaceful looking that I didn't want to wake you up getting back into bed so I just slept in yours."

Suano walked towards his boyfriend, his eyes staring into Sora's blue eyes, capturing them and holding them tightly. Resting a cool hand against Sora's forehead, moving his hand quickly to his, as if comparing the temperature of the two. "You feel like you have a fever. Do you want to stay here today?"

Quickly Sora shook his head, no way was he staying in bed! He was not begging those horrible dreams to come back to him, Sora was not warped enough to welcome them with open arms. "No," he answered rising from the bed to gather his clothes. After last night he needed to shower badly. "I'll be ok. I just need a hot shower."

Nodding Suano began to pull off the baggy pants he had slept in, tugging on the clothes he was going to wear for the day. Pausing, with his shirt in his hands, Suano pressed a chaste kiss to Sora's lips. "Better hurry with your shower. Remember Nii-chan wanted to talk to us today."

Gasping Sora glanced at his alarm clock, eyes widening at the time. Nodding he gathered the things he needed before rushing to the showers. He was not looking forward to seeing Nii-chan today, especially after being caught last night outside. Sora could only hope that there would be no questions today about last night, though knowing Shinichirou, he figured that Nanami already knew and would be checking up on him sooner or later.

Testing the water Sora jumped into the steamy water trying to wash away the lingering memories that poked at his mind, trying to force him to relive the horrible events that he had dreamed.

_x-x-x-_

Fingers grasped the chain linked fence as he glanced up at the school. His dark eyes shinning with a joyful light. It was almost time for phase two. Just a little bit longer, and then it would be time. But for now, he let go of the links pushing back into the shadows of the early morning light, for now he would wait patiently.

_x-x-x-_

Anyways there's your first chapter. Is this worth continuing or do you guys think it's crap? Let me know if I should continue so I know where to put my efforts towards.


End file.
